


Большой папа

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, She_is_Hale



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Almost Crack, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Humor, Sex Talk, Slice of Life, Swearing, Texting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Правителям во все времена было нелегко. Вот и Люку Кейджу тяжеловато руководить «Мстителями».Примечание/Предупреждения:AU, присутствует нецензурная лексика; текст написан в форме переписки в мессенджерах, соответственно, присутствуют смайлики и намеренно отсутствуют некоторые знаки препинания и заглавные буквы





	Большой папа

**1 декабря**

Агент Коулсон: Доброе утро, мистер Кейдж! С радостью сообщаю, что вам доверена должность руководителя команды «Мстители»!  
Люк: Доброе утро  
Люк: ...было пять минут назад  
Люк: Что опять случилось?!  
Агент Коулсон: Я не могу раскрыть вам причины, но заверяю, что всё в порядке. Просто нынешний руководящий состав должен выполнить иную задачу. У вас был опыт руководства «Тайными Мстителями» и «Громовержцами», и мы решили, что вы прекрасно справитесь с возложенными на вас обязанностями.  
Люк: Хм  
Люк: У меня есть пара судимостей  
Люк: Если вы раньше не заметили  
Агент Коулсон: У всех свои недостатки, мистер Кейдж.  
Люк: Ну я просто предупредил  
Люк: Когда приступать?  
Агент Коулсон: Прямо сейчас. В вашем распоряжении будет внутренний чат команды, база «Мстителей» и весь необходимый арсенал оружия и спецсредств. Инструкции вышлем по необходимости и приносим извинения за этот недосмотр.  
Люк: Да кому нужны инструкции  
Агент Коулсон: Простите?  
Люк: Ой, это я не до конца проснулся  
Люк: Высылайте  
Люк: Кто в составе?  
Агент Коулсон: Клинт Бартон, Мэтт Мёрдок, Кейт Бишоп, Джессика Дрю, Джеймс Барнс, Наташа Романова, Скотт Лэнг и Дэнни Рэнд.  
Люк: Ёханый тарантас  
Агент Коулсон: Простите?  
Люк: Я просто хотел уточнить, имею ли я право кого-нибудь уволить?  
Агент Коулсон: К сожалению, нет.  
Агент Коулсон: Иногда мне тоже очень хочется.

Джессика: Люк, где ты?  
Люк: На работе, солнышко  
Джессика: я была в офисе «Героев по найму», тебя там нет  
Люк: Ну  
Люк: Ээээ  
Люк: Меня временно повысили  
Люк: Я пытался отмазаться, но судимости их не смутили  
Джессика: блядь, почему мне кажется, что продолжение мне не понравится  
Джессика: и кто ты у нас теперь?  
Люк: Я руковожу «Мстителями»  
Джессика: что за ебанина приключилась в этот раз?  
Люк: Вроде никакая  
Джессика: ну-ну  
Люк: Теперь я начальник твоего бывшего  
Люк: И двух бывших Клинта  
Люк: И трёх бывших Наташи  
Люк: И Дэнни  
Люк: Действительно, я чую ебанину  
Джессика: не матерись.  
Люк: Это будет сложно

Люк: Мисти, я временно не в деле, я руковожу другой командой  
Мисти: чё?  
Люк: Короче, я опять Мститель  
Мисти: …  
Мисти: хуитель. Что случилось?  
Люк: Да ничего у них не случилось!  
Мисти: они всегда так говорят  
Люк: Не хотите присоединиться?  
Мисти: не, у нас есть идеи получше  
Люк: Какие?  
Мисти: любые  
Мисти: и раз пошла такая свистопляска, повысь Дэнни до своего зама  
Мисти: ну чтобы он тоже был занят

[Внутренний канал «Мстителей»]

Люк: Всем добрый день, я ваш новый большой папа  
Скотт: омайгад нет  
Клинт: Я что-то пропустил  
Джессика Дрю: Мне Бобби говорила, что ты даже свой развод проспал  
Наташа: Ага :)  
Кейт: у него был тяжёлый период в жизни!  
Клинт: ВСЯ МОЯ ЖИЗНЬ ТЯЖЁЛЫЙ ПЕРИОД  
Джеймс: Вот поэтому я отказался. Добро пожаловать!  
Люк: Хоть один нормальный человек тут есть  
Клинт: Ващет он безумно опасный советский киллер с металлической рукой  
Наташа: Ты опять проиграл ему в карты? :)  
Люк: Пожалуйста, заткнитесь на минутку  
Люк: Спасибо  
Люк: Во-первых, никакого капса  
Люк: Во-вторых, с выяснениями ваших обалденно сложных отношений идите в личку  
Люк: Спасибо за внимание  
Скотт: ребята есть мнение  
Скотт: это ненастоящий люк  
Кейт: ??  
Скотт: настоящий люк вместо предлогов и пробелов использует мат  
Клинт: Спокуха!!  
Клинт: Твоя бывшая запретила ему ругаться матом  
Люк: Откуда ты знаешь?!  
Наташа: А ему Дэнни рассказал  
Скотт: апхапхапхахааааааа  
Скотт: хотел бы я сказать что мне очень жаль

Дэнни: народ, народ, что я пропустил?)  
Люк: Всего лишь смену начальства, теперь я здесь главный  
Дэнни: круто!  
Дэнни: можно я буду твоим замом?  
Наташа: Нет!  
Скотт: нет  
Джессика Дрю: Нет  
Джеймс: Не стоит.  
Клинт: НЕТ  
Клинт: То есть нет  
Клинт: Без капса  
Клинт: То есть конечно ты клёвый, Дэнни  
Клинт: И мне очень льстит, что нас часто путают (нет)  
Клинт: Но ты не будешь хорошим руководителем  
Люк: Дэнни, большинство против, сорян  
Дэнни: но ты же мой друг!((  
Люк: И ты предлагаешь своему другу стать коррумпированным гондоном  
Скотт: а не он немного похож на настоящего

**2 декабря**

Дэнни: Люк  
Дэнни: Лююююк  
Дэнни: Люк, проснись  
Люк: Что случилось?  
Дэнни: ничего  
Дэнни: просто я подумал, что мы всегда были отличной командой  
Дэнни: и сейчас нам тоже стоит, ну  
Дэнни: быть плечом к плечу  
Дэнни: спиной к спине  
Люк: жопой к жопе  
Дэнни: о__О  
Люк: это Джесс  
Люк: если ты будешь писать моему мужу по ночам, я тебя кастрирую  
Люк: я вообще очень мнительная  
Люк: спокойной ночи, Кулачок :3

[Внутренний канал «Мстителей»]

Люк: Дежурный, доложите обстановку!  
Кейт: всё норм  
Люк: Это всё?  
Кейт: ну да  
Люк: Очень подозрительно  
Кейт: если я скажу «всё норм, но это ненадолго», ты расслабишься?  
Люк: Ммм  
Люк: Давай попробуем  
Кейт: всё норм, но это ненадолго  
Люк: Так лучше, дежурный  
Клинт: Теперь напрягся я

**3 декабря**

[Внутренний канал «Мстителей»]

Люк: Дежурный, доложите обстановку!  
Клинт: Всё очень плохо  
Люк: Уже?  
Клинт: Кофе кончился  
Клинт: У нас в башне кончился кофе  
Клинт: Совсем  
Клинт: Даже растворимый  
Люк: Что ещё?  
Клинт: Больше ничего  
Люк: Сходите и купите?  
Клинт: Есть, командир!

Клинт: Кофе захвачен!  
Люк: По делу что-нибудь есть?  
Джессика Дрю: Нашёл кого спросить…  
Клинт: За моё дежурство и моё отсутствие в башне ничего не случилось  
Люк: Потрясно  
Люк: Мне начинает нравиться эта работа  
Дэнни: а тебе точно не нужен зам?  
Люк: Нет.  
Дэнни: не точно?)  
Люк: Точно нет  
Люк: Если ты спросишь это у меня ещё раз, я приглашу в команду и твоих бывших  
Люк: Обеих  
Люк: Для коллекции  
Люк: Нечего терять  
Наташа: А в чей огород это сейчас был камень?  
Клинт: Мне тоже интересно  
Кейт: нуууу, я могу точно сказать, что не в мой :3

***

Люк: Клубничная смазка годится?  
Джессика Дрю: ??!  
Джессика Дрю: Уважаемый начальник, чем я уже так провинилась?  
Люк: Ох, ё  
Люк: Прости  
Люк: Я писал не тебе  
Джессика Дрю: Надеюсь, ты писал это моей тёзке  
Джессика Дрю: А не кому-нибудь ещё  
Джессика Дрю: Оооо, моя фантазия :)  
Люк: Пожалуй, я не хочу это знать

**4 декабря**

[Внутренний канал «Мстителей»]

Люк: Дежурный, доложите обстановку  
Наташа: За время моего дежурства никаких происшествий не было  
Наташа: За исключением того, что на кухне опять весь стол измазан джемом >__<  
Скотт: я просто угощал друзей  
Скотт: мне так удобно  
Скотт: и им тоже  
Наташа: Может, постираешь мне штаны? :)  
Джеймс: И заодно почистишь мою металлическую руку?  
Кейт: опа опа, картина происшествия складывается на глазах!!  
Люк: Так  
Люк: Минута молчания  
Люк: Во-первых, я зашибенно рад, что здесь нет Сэма Уилсона  
Люк: Потому что его друзья срут там же, где едят  
Люк: Во-вторых, Лэнг, корми своих шестиногих подальше от человеческой кухни  
Люк: В-третьих, когда приду, покажете мне этот стол  
Люк: Чтобы я за ним не ел  
Люк: Извращенцы.

Джеймс: У меня в двери торчит стрела. Кто это сделал?  
Джессика Дрю: Д — детектив!  
Кейт: это не я  
Клинт: Это не я  
Клинт: Но ты можешь вывешивать на неё наташины сладкие штанишки  
Люк: Знаете, моя соседка-бабулька очень любила смотреть один сериал  
Люк: «Санта-Барбара»  
Люк: У меня сейчас такое чувство, что я его смотрю  
Люк: Но я не бабулька, чтоб он мне нравился

**5 декабря**

[Внутренний канал «Мстителей»]

Люк: Дежурный, доложите обстановку?  
Джеймс: У меня в двери ещё стрела.  
Джеймс: И это не Кейт, они с Джессикой уехали ловить каких-то сектантов.  
Люк: Да Ктулху с этими сектантами, что у вас там за цирк?  
Люк: Внутри команды не должно быть никакой белендрясни, слышьте  
Клинт: Стрела не моя  
Клинт: Нииииичё не знаю  
Клинт: Думаю, стрелял Мёрдок  
Люк: А кстати, где он? Почему он не пишет в чат?  
Скотт: ща попробую объяснить  
Скотт: смотри  
Скотт: клиент внутрикомандного чата поддерживается только на современных смартфонах  
Скотт: с гладкими такими экранами  
Скотт: гладкими  
Люк: И чё?  
Скотт: у мёрдока кнопочный телефон  
Люк: Он чё, смартфон купить не может?  
Скотт: …  
Скотт: люк  
Скотт: тебе очень надо отдыхать

Клинт: Я тут подумал  
Клинт: Я должен уйти из команды  
Люк: Чё?  
Скотт: чё?  
Джеймс: Тебе надо уйти от холодильника и оставить бутылку скотча внутри.  
Клинт: Заткнись, а то Мёрдок опять будет стрелять по твоей двери  
Люк: Мать моя…  
Люк: Слышьте, вы уже меня затарарахали  
Дэнни: Люк, я ща всё разрулю!  
Дэнни: это работа специально для твоего секретного зама  
Дэнни: Клинт, смотри  
Дэнни: если ты уходишь из команды, потому что твоя бывшая кому-то больше не бывшая  
Дэнни: или потому, что тут многовато твоих бывших  
Дэнни: или потому, что кто-то не хочет видеть тут своего бывшего  
Дэнни: то пойми принцип работы нашей команды  
Дэнни: если бы все чьи-то бывшие уходили из команды, мир бы накрылся медным тазиком  
Скотт: немножко неправильно  
Скотт: тут осталась бы кейт  
Скотт: хотя не, всё правильно сказал :D

**6 декабря**

[Внутренний канал «Мстителей»]

Люк: Дежурный, доложите обстановку  
Скотт: всё почти норм, выслал квинджет за кейт и джессикой, выслал барнса за продуктами, от нехрен делать серфлю интернет  
Люк: От тебя это звучит опасно  
Люк: Чё ты там делаешь?  
Скотт: ну как все  
Скотт: голые бабы, пиратская музыка  
Скотт: форум энтомологов  
Скотт: архивы гидры  
Люк: Зачем?  
Скотт: из любви к искусству  
Скотт: не парься  
Скотт: будет чем занять всяких распиздяев  
Наташа: Кого ты назвал распиздяем?  
Скотт: сорьки  
Скотт: забыл что это общий чат

Кейт: на базу прибыли, ща напишем отчёт про секту  
Люк: Не надо так срочно  
Люк: Я уже посмотрел новости  
Кейт: правда это было круто?  
Люк: Да  
Люк: Я даже подавился печенькой  
Скотт: оужас вы чуть не убили нашего большого насяльника  
Джеймс: Кто-нибудь, покажите Лэнгу заглавные буквы и знаки препинания?  
Джеймс: Он меня бесит.  
Кейт: щщща покажу  
Кейт: я прочитала чат за вчерашний день и не согласна с ним  
Скотт: но это же правда  
Скотт: про тазик  
Скотт: я помню ваш девичник у кэсси ну на котором ещё были америка и джонс  
Люк: Поподробнее?  
Скотт: ты не хочешь этого знать  
Скотт: я не хотел этого знать  
Скотт: и кто всю ночь кричал что любит бартона я тоже в общий чат писать не буду  
Джессика Дрю: С — секрет :D  
Клинт: о__О  
Кейт: ээээм  
Кейт: ну, некрасиво было выдавать в общем чате секреты Америки  
Кейт: я офф минут на 20, покажу Лэнгу знаки препинания  
Люк: …  
Люк: Ладно, Дэнни, отныне ты мой заместитель  
Люк: А я завтра в этот чат ни ногой

**6 декабря**

Дэнни: не могу поверить, что я твой заместитель  
Дэнни: это так круто  
Дэнни: круче, чем управлять огромной корпорацией  
Дэнни: и почти так же круто, как быть Железным Кулаком  
Дэнни: я на всякий случай принёс тебе отчёт  
Дэнни: я крч в башне  
Дэнни: Скотта не видел  
Дэнни: Кейт тоже  
Дэнни: отчёт про сектантов видел  
Дэнни: счёт за ущерб городу тоже, но лучше бы не  
Дэнни: Наташа куда-то уехала  
Дэнни: а ещё я кофе не нашёл  
Люк: Бартон же только что его купил?  
Дэнни: а остальное тебя не интересует?  
Люк: Оставайся в башне, купи им кофе и держи меня в курсе  
Люк: Завтра вернусь в чат  
Люк: Сегодня я папа только одному маленькому ребёнку

**7 декабря**

[Внутренний канал «Мстителей»]

Люк: Я вернулся!  
Люк: Дежурный, доложите обстановку  
Кейт: всё норм, но это ненадолго  
Кейт: Скотт Лэнг выучил запятые и точки  
Кейт: тире ещё в процессе  
Кейт: Наташа на связь не выходила  
Люк: Отлично  
Люк: То есть почти отлично  
Люк: А что там на девичнике было-то?  
Скотт: Всё там было просто замечательно.  
Скотт: Никто не кричал, что любит Бартона.  
Скотт: Никто не обыгрывал в карты на деньги молоденьких девочек.  
Скотт: Никто не забрасывал лифчики на люстру с криком «А вам слабо?»  
Скотт: И мой виски тоже никто не спиздил.  
Скотт: Больше никаких несуществующих подробностей я не знаю, я всё это время сидел в комнате.  
Люк: Это ненастоящий Скотт, это кто-то грамотный  
Люк: Но я от души поржал  
Люк: Всё-таки у меня клёвая жена

Клинт: Почему меня опять обсуждают, когда меня нет?  
Джессика Дрю: А почему, собственно, тебя не было?  
Клинт: Мы с Дэнни махнулись одеждой и пошли путать полицию  
Клинт: Эти придурки нас и правда не могут различить, если мы одеты  
Джессика Дрю: О моя фантазия…  
Клинт: Джесс, не начинай  
Джессика Дрю: Поздно!  
Люк: Ах ты ж ёжики  
Люк: Знаете  
Люк: Я люблю Мэтта Мёрдока  
Люк: Я очень его люблю  
Дэнни: я заскринил и послал это Джесс  
Люк: Пофиг, я же матом не ругался  
Люк: И я действительно люблю его за то, что он не пишет в чате

**8 декабря**

[Внутренний канал «Мстителей»]

Люк: Дежурный, доложите обстановку  
Джессика Дрю: У нас всё прямо лучше не бывает!  
Джессика Дрю: В башне тихо  
Джессика Дрю: Кофе ещё есть  
Джессика Дрю: У видео «Два клёвых блондина переодеваются» 3 млн просмотров на ютубе  
Люк: Четыре из них — от моей жены, ага  
Кейт: я тоже пару раз глянула, ничё особенного  
Люк: Мне очень нужен Мэтт, жалко, что он в чате не сидит  
Наташа: А что такое?  
Люк: Да тут нам пытаются пришить ещё пару разрушенных зданий под шумок  
Люк: Я против  
Наташа: Сейчас я его разбужу  
Наташа: То есть сейчас я ему передам  
Джессика Дрю: Ооооо  
Клинт: Моя фантазия…  
Джеймс: Моя тоже.  
Джеймс: Бартон, ты не хочешь пострелять?  
Наташа: Уймитесь, а?(  
Наташа: Мы вообще-то в Токио  
Наташа: У нас тут Рука, Мэтту надо с ней разобраться  
Джеймс: У меня тоже рука. Она может разобраться с Мэттом.  
Кейт: ребят, погодите, ща я попкорна принесу!  
Скотт: а вы не хотите в катманду  
Кейт: ненадолго тебя хватило.  
Скотт: Пардон.  
Люк: Выглядит так, как будто моя жена запретила тебе ругаться матом, но с чего бы?  
Скотт: не я про настоящее катманду а не метафорическое  
Скотт: я там просто нашёл базу гидры  
Скотт: случайно  
Клинт: Даже не знаю, что мне нравится больше  
Клинт: ГИДРА в Катманде или Рука в манде  
Джессика Дрю: Ооооооо  
Джессика Дрю: Почему я ещё не пишу фанфики?  
Кейт: я поеду в Катманду  
Люк: Я тоже  
Скотт: и я  
Джеймс: Езжайте все в Катманду. Я в Токио.  
Люк: Только не забудь, что нам без адвоката будет полная катманда

**10 декабря**

Джессика: Люк, ты где?  
Люк: В Катманде  
Джессика: почему ты раньше не писал для меня стихи?  
Люк: Это не считается, я слямзил их у Бартона  
Люк: Вернусь послезавтра  
Люк: Мы тут очень заняты, в городе ещё можно много всего сломать  
Джессика: у меня тут дитё плачет  
Люк: Что не так с нашей доченькой?  
Джессика: не, с дочкой-то всё ок  
Джессика: Дэнни переживает, что его никуда не взяли  
Люк: Вот млять  
Люк: Так и знал, что что-то забыл, но думал, что сменные носки  
Джессика: и скажи кое-кому из своей команды, что не надо в засаде сидеть на ютубе  
Джессика: а то я даже и не знаю, кто это комментит видео с двумя блондинами с ника i_love_hawkeye

**12 декабря**

[Внутренний канал «Мстителей»]

Люк: Ну чё  
Люк: Поздравляю нас всех с успешным завершением операций в Токио и Катманду  
Люк: Вы отличная команда!  
Скотт: еееееееее  
Люк: Но нам нужно больше тренироваться  
Люк: И быть поаккуратнее  
Люк: Хоукаям я вообще официально запрещаю брать на дело свои злогребучие взрывные стрелы  
Люк: Две, млять, стрелы — двенадцать лямов зелени  
Кейт: ты сам орал, что это было круто!  
Люк: Пока не вспомнил, что босс сегодня я  
Люк: И я думаю, что мне стоит пожить в башне, чтобы вас проконтролировать

***

Люк: И да  
Люк: Я понимаю, что Кейт надо спасать  
Люк: Но этот рассказ в подробностях про то, как вы с Клинтом тарарахались в людных местах и тебе это надоело, был лишним  
Люк: Я всё слышал  
Джессика: О__О  
Джессика: я не тарарахалась с Клинтом  
Люк: Аааааааа  
Люк: Опять оно  
Джессика: ненене, не уходи  
Джессика: расскажи  
Джессика: я хочу посмеяться

**14 декабря**

Дэнни: Джесс  
Дэнни: Джесси  
Дэнни: СПАСИ НАС  
Джессика: с чего бы обычной домохозяйке спасать команду невъебенных героев?  
Дэнни: потому что твой муж взбесился!!!  
Джессика: чё вы с ним сделали?  
Дэнни: он позавчера приехал  
Дэнни: выдернул стрелы из двери Барнса  
Дэнни: выдернул бутылку скотча у Клинта  
Дэнни: выдернул Наташу у Барнса  
Дэнни: помыл стол на кухне  
Дэнни: с мылом  
Дэнни: сказал, что мы сдохнем, если будем питаться одной пиццей  
Дэнни: потом разбил клавиатуру Скотта  
Дэнни: о Скотта  
Дэнни: а он всего лишь ломал очередную базу ГИДРЫ  
Дэнни: загнал нас всех тренироваться  
Дэнни: потом он попытался накормить нас здоровой пищей  
Дэнни: теперь я ненавижу зелёный горошек  
Дэнни: а потом Люк захотел тосты с джемом  
Дэнни: но его джем был размазан по столу, который он вымыл  
Дэнни: я зачем-то попытался объяснить, что тут так принято  
Дэнни: короче, ЗАБЕРИ ЕГО  
Дэнни: ты чего молчишь?  
Джессика: момэнт  
Джессика: проржусь

Джессика: Люк  
Джессика: приезжай трахаться?  
Люк: Я не могу  
Люк: Я уже трахаюсь  
Люк: У меня тут групповуха  
Джессика: приезжай  
Джессика: а то, говорят, у тебя есть зам, придётся отвечать ему  
Люк: Тогда я еду, а он пусть разбирается с групповухой  
Люк: Иначе я ваще запутаюсь, кто тут с кем спал  
Люк: А я только начал разбираться в сюжете

**15 декабря**

Мисти: Люк, мы с Коллин уже десять дней не вытаскивали Дэнни из жопы  
Мисти: мы чёт за него беспокоимся  
Мисти: он живой?  
Люк: Всё ок, просто я реально назначил его замом  
Мисти: теперь мы беспокоимся за тебя, бро.

[Внутренний канал «Мстителей»]

Скотт: скучно  
Скотт: давайте ещё в какое-нибудь катманду скатаемся  
Наташа: Есть ещё Караганда, Скотти  
Скотт: а там есть кому надрать задницы?  
Люк: Я так понимаю, если вам скучно, то на базе всё спокойно?  
Наташа: Чересчур :(  
Люк: Отлично  
Люк: Если чё случится, пишите  
Люк: А я пошёл наряжать рождественскую ёлку  
Наташа: :3  
Наташа: И не скажешь, что этот милый человек вчера нас всех чуть не затоптал

**16 декабря**

[Внутренний канал «Мстителей»]

Скотт: дежурный вызывает большого папу  
Люк: Ты же дежурил вчера  
Скотт: я просрал дежурство в карты  
Скотт: барнсу  
Скотт: клинт просрал ему сто баксов  
Скотт: наташа тоже что-то просрала  
Скотт: все просирают барнсу в карты  
Скотт: мне кажется он катала  
Люк: Ты меня ради этого разбудил?  
Скотт: не  
Скотт: хочешь перед рождеством в европу?  
Люк: Хочу быть в Рождество с семьёй  
Скотт: збс  
Скотт: тогда летим быстрее  
Люк: …  
Люк: Куда?!!  
Скотт: это очень долгая история  
Скотт: вообще я хотел зайти на порнхаб но руки зачесались  
Скотт: иииии вот мы уже планируем лететь на базу гидры в альпах  
Скотт: собирайся  
Скотт: я спою тебе йодлем  
Скотт: или как там это называется  
Люк: Чёрт

**19 декабря**

[Внутренний канал «Мстителей»]

Люк: Ну что я вам могу сказать  
Люк: Мы отлично поработали  
Люк: База ГИДРЫ уничтожена  
Люк: База отдыха тоже  
Кейт: хорошо, что я успела покататься на лыжах  
Наташа: Если бы ты не пошла кататься на лыжах, база отдыха была бы цела  
Кейт: ой, ну не моего же злобного бывшего в костюме Ронина мы там встретили  
Джессика Дрю: Мне казалось, тебе нравятся её злобные бывшие в костюме Ронина))  
Кейт: не все  
Кейт: то есть не нравятся  
Люк: ой, бля…  
Дэнни: я заскринил и отправил Джесс!  
Люк: Она вчера разрешила мне ругаться матом  
Люк: Прям посреди выпуска новостей позвонила  
Люк: Из последней операции я сделал несколько выводов  
Люк: НИКАКИХ БОЛЬШЕ ЕБУЧИХ ВЗРЫВНЫХ СТРЕЛ  
Люк: НИКАКИХ НАХУЙ ВЗРЫВНЫХ ШПИОНСКИХ ПРИМОЧЕК  
Люк: НИЧЁ БЛЯДЬ НЕ ДОЛЖНО ВЗРЫВАТЬСЯ ТАМ ГДЕ НЕ ДОЛЖНО  
Клинт: ...это как приказать воде не течь и огню не гореть…  
Люк: И НИКАКИХ БЫВШИХ НАТАШИ КРОМЕ ТЕХ ЧТО УЖЕ ТУТ  
Джеймс: ...а это как приказать ничему не взрываться там, где нельзя взрываться.

**20 декабря**

[Внутренний канал «Мстителей»]

Люк: И что за хуеплётство было полчаса назад на Манхэттене?  
Джеймс: Ну, им руководили твой зам и твой любимый мужчина.  
Джеймс: Который ещё один Наташин бывший, но я не понял, можно ли его тут упоминать.  
Джеймс: А то ты вчера порывался всех нас позапрещать.  
Люк: Кажется, я больше не люблю Мэтта…  
Люк: Так что произошло?  
Наташа: На Манхэттене появилась бывшая Мёрдока  
Люк: Ты?!  
Наташа: Ты будешь удивлён, но у него тоже богатый послужной список  
Наташа: Электра  
Люк: Ёбаный насос  
Люк: И «Мстители» гоняли по Манхэттену одну греческую тёлку?  
Люк: И разнесли при этом два офисных здания?  
Кейт: и ещё палатку с шаурмой  
Кейт: но её можно свалить на Электру  
Джеймс: В конце концов я её остановил, пока все разбирались с её отрядом ниндзя.  
Наташа: А я занималась Карателем, который порывался нам помешать  
Джессика Дрю: Короче, вроде бывший Наташи под руководством бывшего Наташи ловил бывшую бывшего Наташи, пока бывший Наташи с бывшей бывшего Наташи разбирали отряд бывшей бывшего Наташи. Сама Наташа в это время вела перестрелку с бывшим бывшей бывшего. Так понятно?))  
Люк: Понятно  
Люк: Понятнее некуда  
Люк: Кругом одно блядство

**21 декабря**

[Внутренний канал «Мстителей»]

Люк: Дежурный, ну чё там у вас?  
Наташа: Всё как обычно  
Наташа: Кофе кончился  
Наташа: Здравый смысл не начинался  
Наташа: Типичное утро :)  
Наташа: Вот твой зелёный горошек пригодился  
Люк: Неужели едите здоровую пищу?  
Клинт: Не, мы едим пиццу  
Клинт: Кейт тут в подворотне кого-то отмудохала  
Клинт: Сидит прикладывает пакет с замороженным горошком к шишке  
Люк: Как насчёт отчёта?  
Кейт: да чё там писать  
Кейт: «отпиздила каких-то уёбков»?  
Джеймс: Если это не нужно писать, предлагаю отменить отчёты о нашей деятельности вообще.

Скотт: у меня тут муравьишки расшалились  
Скотт: сами побегали по кнопочкам  
Скотт: чуваки кто хочет рождественскую вечеринку в латверии?  
Кейт: я!  
Клинт: Я!  
Джеймс: Я, если вечеринка подразумевает танцы на базе ГИДРЫ!  
Скотт: в точку  
Скотт: дай пятюню только не левую  
Джессика Дрю: Я тоже сейчас приеду, готовьте джет  
Дэнни: и я, и я с вами!  
Люк: Испёк, блядь, пряничков.

**23 декабря**

[Внутренний канал «Мстителей»]

Люк: Ну что  
Люк: Мы все тут молодцы  
Люк: Мэтта и Джессику выпишут из травматологии к Рождеству  
Люк: А вот что Латверии теперь нет, это, конечно, хуёво  
Люк: Хотя от неё всегда были одни проблемы  
Люк: Скотт, уйми своих муравьёв до 26 декабря, я хочу быть дома в праздник  
Клинт: А я хочу кофе  
Клинт: И новый комплект взрывающихся стрел  
Скотт: а я новый компьютер  
Кейт: а я хочу какого-нибудь чуда  
Наташа: Чуда с кофе и взрывающимися стрелами? ;)  
Люк: О нет, блядь, пожалуйста, нет

***

Дэнни: Люк  
Дэнни: мы тут подумали  
Дэнни: можно мы устроим рождественскую вечеринку?  
Люк: Какую страну вы разнесёте к ебенищам на этот раз?  
Дэнни: не, в башне  
Люк: Башня выстоит?  
Дэнни: наверное  
Дэнни: то есть, конечно, да  
Люк: …  
Люк: Будь готов взять на себя ответственность

***

Дэнни: Джесс, мне кажется, Люк устал быть начальником  
Джессика: ага, мне тоже так кажется  
Джессика: он с такой счастливой улыбкой стирает, печёт пряники, гладит шторы  
Джессика: расхуеть не могу  
Дэнни: ну может он ещё привыкнет к своей должности  
Дэнни: поговори с ним  
Дэнни: расскажи, что правителям во всем времена было тяжко  
Дэнни: помнишь вот, была легенда про царя какого-то, и у него на волоске над троном висел меч?  
Джессика: неееее, не наша тема  
Джессика: в случае с Люком всё это заканчивается не очень поучительно  
Джессика: в один прекрасный день меч упал и погнулся о твёрдую башку большого босса  
Дэнни: мда  
Дэнни: такую легенду испортил

**24 декабря**

[Внутренний канал «Мстителей»]

Люк: Дежурный, доложите обстановку?  
Скотт: ты хотел сказать выживший  
Скотт: ты точно хочешь доклад?  
Люк: Точно  
Скотт: самдураквиноват  
Скотт: короче вчера у нас была вечеринка  
Скотт: в ходе которой мы перепланировали 27-й этаж  
Люк: Вы чё, разъебали его?  
Скотт: это перепланировка  
Скотт: квартиры-студии это модно  
Скотт: ещё дэнни по пьяни вызвал двух клёвых тёлок  
Скотт: типа обе его бывшие  
Скотт: говорит теперь они будут работать с нами  
Скотт: зато у нас стало на одного бывшего наташи меньше  
Люк: Клинт ушёл или убился?  
Скотт: не, джеймс теперь в статусе настоящего  
Скотт: как будто раньше это было непонятно  
Люк: Прям охуеть как неожиданно  
Скотт: чёт не могу найти клинта и кейт  
Скотт: ща камеры наблюдения попереключаю  
Скотт: ой ё  
Скотт: нашёл  
Скотт: ну крч если образовались две пары, вечеринка была удачной  
Скотт: она же чуть старше моей дочери старый блядь кобель  
Люк: Так  
Люк: Я правильно тебя понял?  
Скотт: по ходу да  
Люк: Всё  
Люк: Уроборос замкнулся  
Люк: Я устал  
Люк: Я ухожу  
Наташа: Был в России один такой президент  
Наташа: Тоже ушёл под Новый Год  
Наташа: Не забудь оставить преемника  
Скотт: доброе утро нат  
Наташа: Принесёшь нам минералки? :)  
Скотт: ща  
Скотт: муравьи принесут  
Скотт: мы тут с ними кстати гуглили про бомбей  
Люк: * выходит из чата *

**25 декабря**

[Электронный ящик агента Коулсона]

«Уважаемый агент Коулсон!  
Вынужден сообщить вам, что я слагаю с себя ко всем чертям полномочия руководителя команды «Мстители», потому что я, блядь, не дрессировщик, а этих распиздяев, в отличие от «Громовержцев», совсем нельзя пиздить.  
Передать полномочия предлагаю Дэнни Рэнду. Я уже нарисовал для него блок-схему, кто тут с кем трахался, дополнил её прогнозами, а ещё купил этим ебанавтам кофе на месяц (т.е. целый фургон) на свои личные деньги. Пусть только попробует сказать, что ему трудно.  
В свою очередь хочу заметить, что в будущем лучше стану руководить командой отмороженных убийц, чем этим неуправляемым борделем.  
Сладкого Рождества!  
С уважением,  
Люк Кейдж».

***

[Внутренний чат руководства Щ.И.Т.а]

Директор Хилл: ДДДААААААААА!  
Директор Хилл: ПЕРВОЕ СЛОВО ДОРОЖЕ ВТОРОГО!  
Агент Коулсон: А ты говорила, что я не смогу его убедить снова за это взяться.  
Директор Хилл: У тебя всё равно слишком жёсткие методы. Собрать целую команду специально для этого…  
Агент Коулсон: Ой, кто бы говорил, Мария :)  
Директор Хилл: Пошла я писать приказ о назначении Кейджа руководителем инициативы «Громовержцы». Мы как раз ведём переговоры с тюрьмой на острове Райкер.  
Агент Коулсон: О выдаче Карателя и Электры?  
Директор Хилл: Именно.  
Агент Коулсон: Пожалуй, не буду тратить время даром. Нарисую ему блок-схему, кто с кем встречался в этом составе «Громовержцев». Что будем делать со специальной командой «Мстителей»?  
Директор Хилл: Да они неплохо сработались. Пусть съездят в Мадрипур.  
Агент Коулсон: Мадрипура же после них не будет?  
Директор Хилл: Именно :) Счастливого Рождества, Фил!  
Агент Коулсон: Счастливого Рождества, Мария!


End file.
